


Destiny

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: femslash100, Dark Character, Demons, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven lets the demon inside of her win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

It ran through her veins like blood, and filled every inch beneath her skin. Raven's body was nothing but a lie, a mask to hide the demon inside. It had worked, it seemed, as no one had suspected her of being anything but an empath. She had fooled her friends, fooled her mother, fooled the monks of Azarath, and even fooled Jinx.

The pink haired girl gasped. She stepped away, dropping the necklace she had stolen onto the ground. The white gem made a clink as it hit the ground, and then began to roll away.

Raven stepped forward, her arms outstretched. She could practically taste the fear running off of the other girl. A wave of delight ran through her body, all past control gone.

There were petty thieves and there were monsters, and both knew which they were.

Raven's arms clamped around Jinx's own, and she squeezed hard. The girl struggled under her, but was powerless against a demon's strength.

"What are you doing?" Jinx's voice shook, and her usual grin was long gone. Finally she had stilled, limp and powerless in Raven's arms.

"Giving into destiny." Even she could tell that her voice no longer sounded human.


End file.
